Clímax
by Leiram
Summary: No era nada en especial, era simplemente una reunión entre amigos, una simple ayuda o eso se decía continuamente Alemania. Entonces, ¿cómo habían terminado así? Alemania/Italia. ¡Feliz cumpleaños abygate69!


**Título:** Clímax  
**Fandom:** Axis Power Hetalia  
**Personajes:** Alemania, Italia del Norte  
**Pareja:** Alemania/Italia del Norte  
**Palabras:** 858  
**Advertencias:** Shonen-ai. Fluff

**Diclaimer:** Axis Power Hetalia no me pertence.

* * *

**Clímax**

Todo había empezado como una visita inocente; Italia iría a su casa y pasarían un rato juntos mientras lo ayudaba a limpiar (por más que el italiano fuese al final muy torpe y terminase rompiendo algo por error). No era nada en especial, era simplemente una reunión entre _amigos_, una simple ayuda o eso se decía continuamente Alemania. Entonces, ¿cómo era habían terminado así?

Ah, sí, ahora lo recordaba. Italia había encontrado por error, mientras lo ayudaba a acomodar las cosas de su habitación, una caja que contenía _aquello_. Y con _aquello_ no se refería a otra cosa que a sus películas pornográficas.

Alemania quería en esos momentos que la tierra se lo tragase. ¿Qué pensaría ahora su amigo? Probablemente que era un degenerado. Una cosa era tener una o dos, pero lo que él tenía era una colección y no podía culpar a su hermano, no estaría bien y tampoco estaba en sus principios. Con pesadumbre cerró sus ojos y esperó que lo recriminaran, pero para su sorpresa el italiano dijo otra cosa, mientras sostenía una película:

-¿Podemos ver esta película cuando terminemos?

Y así, sin más, los dos habían terminado en esa situación, sentados en un sillón mientras veían la película pornográfica. Desde el momento en que Italia le había propuesto ver la película Alemania había comenzado a sentirse muy nervioso, ya para cuando se sentaron en el sillón le fue imposible esconderlo.

Mientras que la película alcanzaba el clímax, literalmente, el rostro del rubio se sonrojaba más. De vez en cuando le echaba miradas al italiano, que parecía estar muy interesado por lo que veía e incluso lo veía sonreír, divertido. No podía decir si aquella sonrisa inocente lo era realmente o no. Sabía que su amigo podía llegar a ser muy ingenuo, pero ¿hasta qué punto lo era? ¿Sabría lo que en realidad pasaba en la película o no? Alemania no podía saberlo.

-¿Alemania? ¿Estás bien? –la voz de Italia lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Sin darse cuenta se le había quedado mirando. Avergonzado, volteó su cabeza y dirigió su vista al televisor-. ¡No es nada!

Podía sentir como el calor de sus mejillas aumentaba más. Italia simplemente lo miró confundido. El grito de éxtasis, proveniente de la película hizo que volviera a centrar su atención en el televisor. Cabe decir que la película que estaban viendo era homosexual. No era que no tuviese una heterosexual (la tenía, y muchas; y no sólo de ese género, también tenía de lesbianas), pero por alguna razón el italiano había elegido esa ¿habría sido coincidencia? Quería creer que sí.

De a poco pudo sentir como la distancia entre ambos se acortaba. Alemania intentó separarse un poco hasta que llegó a la punta del sillón, pero Italia seguía acercándose más. Mientras que oía los gemidos de los actores y sentía cada vez más el tacto del italiano, Alemania no podía evitar sentirse incomodo y un poco ¿excitado? Sentía vergüenza de lo que le estaba ocurriendo, ¿qué pensaría Italia si llegase a enterarse?

-Alemania, ¿seguro que estás bien? Estás un poco raro. –Italia acercó más su rostro, su mirada preocupada.

-¡Estoy bien! En serio, no te preocupes –exclamó, evadiendo su mirada. Un silencio incomodo rodeó el ambiente, con las voces de los protagonistas del filme interrumpiendo el silencio.

-¡Alemania! –Italia habló de repente, mirándolo con determinación-. Q-Quiero hacerlo.

El rubio se le quedó mirando estupefacto. Unos momentos después, como si hubiese caído en la cuenta, reaccionó.

-¿L-Lo dices en serio? –tartamudeó. El susodicho asintió. Alemania pudo notar que detrás de esa determinación había nerviosismo también. Se sintió un poco aliviado al saber que no era el único que se estuvo sintiendo de esa manera en las últimas horas.

Aún poco inseguro, tomó la mano de Italia y acercó sus rostros, pero fue al final el italiano el que tomó la iniciativa y lo besó. Tomando más fuerzas, el alemán le correspondió y abrió su boca para dejar pasar sus lenguas y se entrelazaran. El beso fue profundo, pero no brusco y dominante sino suave y cuidadoso, como si quisiesen cuidar la boca del otro. Sintiendo la necesidad de respirar, reluctantemente se separaron. Las mejillas de ambos estaban ruborizadas.

-Italia yo… -comenzó a murmurar Alemania. Viendo la cara de su amigo, no, ya no podía decir que fuera su amigo, era algo más, tomó fuerzas-. Te a-

No obstante, Italia lo interrumpió con un beso corto, como si le dijera que las palabras no eran necesarias. Acercando su boca a su oído, le susurró suavemente:

-_Ti amo, Germania_.

Los créditos empezaron pasar, sin darse cuenta la película ya había terminado, pero ninguno de los dos parecía estar prestándole atención. Alemania había rodeado en sus abrazos a Italia y lentamente ambos comenzaron a quitarse sus ropas.

Al día siguiente Alemania tendría que soportar las bromas de su hermano sobre lo que habrían estado haciendo juntos esa noche, solos (ya que él había ido con España y Francia a un bar) viendo una película homosexual pornográfica. Él se sonrojaría, Italia no entendería nada y Prusia sólo se reiría, sabiendo lo que ya había pasado porque los había encontrado desnudos en el sillón.

* * *

Regalo de cumplaños para _**abygate69**_. Espero que te haya gustado, linda

Comentarios, críticas... todo será bien recibido.


End file.
